un dulce secreto
by S.K.Sayukata
Summary: salidas sospechosas de Ami, llevan a las chicas a saber que es lo que oculta.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi **

UN DULCE SECRETO

Días típicos, y como siempre, ah estudiar, muchas tareas sin entender, problemas inexplicables y para colmo se venían los exámenes finales, todo un dolor de cabeza y la única esperanza era, estudiar en casa de Rei y pedir ayuda a la asombrosa "AMI".

aaaaaa ; que horrible no entiendo ni uno

Critica serena, que por mas esfuerzo que hacia, no le daba resultado.

hay vamos serena, tu puedes lograrlo-

Anima lita dándole una palmada en el hombro, serena extiende los brazos al aire y apoya su cabeza en el cuaderno.

-creo que mejor voy a dormir un rato-

-Ash! No le den ánimos a la gente que no lo necesita, saben como es serena, nunca hace nada- critica Rei

Ante su comentario serena se molesta y agarrando un libro se lo lanza, grave error, por que aquel golpe causo un conflicto entre las 2.

-ami mira no me sale esta operación-

Dice mina tratando de no prestar atención a la pelea de serena y Rei.

-bueno, multiplícala por 3 quizá Haci te salga-

-es cierto, ya lo tengo gracias –

-ami, eres excelente- dice lita

-hay bueno solo era una simple operación-

Ami le sonríe muy feliz y después mira su reloj

-mira que tarde es-

Recoge sus cosas y se levanta, serena y Rei se detienen y la miran sorprendidas

-bueno chicas, nos vemos-

- pero… Ami aun es temprano- exclama mina

-EEE… si pero, bueno nos vemos-

Y argumentando eso se retira lo más rápido posible y todas quedan asombradas

-¿Qe raro, Ami últimamente esta saliendo muy temprano y no es la única vez?

Pregunta mina apoyándose en la mesa, serena levanta el brazo y mirándolas con una sonrisa dice

yo se por que-

Las chicas la miran y esperan la respuesta de la pelirrubia.

ella tiene una cita-

Ante el comentario las chicas la miran raro.

-estas segura serena, dice lita

-claro, que más puede ser-

Rei solo cierra los ojos y golpea su cuaderno

no le hagan caso, ustedes saben que serena sierpe hace suposiciones mas-

-oye, Rei que te pasa-

-bueno, serena, tal vez Ami tiene una cita pero no creo que sea romántica, además esto es continuo- dice mina

-pero…-

-pero nada tonta, no digas cosas sin sentido y sin confirmarlo primero-

-Ash!-

Las chicas solo se ríen y guardan sus cosas.

Por otro lado

-hotaru, hemos estado caminando una hora sin rumbo-

Se queja rini la pequeña de cabellos rosa

-lo se, pero estaba segura que estaba por aquí-

-si tan solo supiéramos que buscas-

Dice la gatita gris que descansaba en la cabeza de rini.

Siguen caminando hasta que el pelinegro abre los ojos y grita

-AHÍ ESTA!-

Las dos pequeñas se dirigen hasta el lugar, que era una bella cafetería que el aroma a dulce se podía oler desde afuera, una vez adentro rini queda asombrada de lo bello que era el lugar.

-este lugar es precioso-

Dice la pelirosa, mientras se acerca a la vitrina de dulces. La otra pequeña solo se dedica a sonreírle y toman asiento a esperar que alguien los atienda. Pero en ese momento rini nota algo que le dejo pasmada, ella lo dudo pero después de analizarlo bien y ver a una persona muy conocida entrar a la cocina dice en voz baja.

-Ami?-

Mientras tanto, las chicas andaban buscando donde estaba su brillante amiga Ami y el por que de sus raras salidas.

-creo que no es necesario chicas- dice lita nerviosa –ella debe haber tenido un imprevisto no?-

-pero quien sabe, quizás hay algo que nos oculta y no nos quiere decir… quizás Ami es una agente secreto-

Todas las chicas miran a Mina y Rei mueve la cabeza.

-eso solo existe en las películas

-pero también en la vida real Rei-

por cierto por que no quieres que busquemos a Ami- dice serena mirándola raro – acaso no ocultas algo lita?-

-aa…algo, no nada solo que –

Es interrumpida por Rei que exclama.

-ya chicas es sufriente, ahora lo mas importante es Ami no?-

Las chicas siguen caminando cuando el sonido de una bocina las detiene

-hola preciosas-

haruka!- exclama serena

-hola michiru, hola setsuna-

Saludan el grupo de chicas. Y las 2 mujeres se dedican a sonreírles.

y que hacen a donde van?-

Dice la chica de cabellos aguamarina

a pues vamos a buscar a A…-

Las chicas jalan del brazo a Mina para que no siga ablando.

-estamos buscando en donde comer-

Sonríe Rei

si quieren les puedo llevar a una bella cafetería, es muy dulce y linda como ustedes-

Las chicas se sonrojan ante el comentario de haruka, y michiru le lanza una mirada seria a lo que setsuna vulva a explicar.

-A lo que se refiera haruka es que hay una cafetería donde hacen unos pasteles deliciosos, se llama el dulce paladar-

que bien hay que ir-

Dice serena, lita las mira nerviosas y grita.

NO!-

- que te pasa lita- exclama mina

no…e s que ya es tarde y mañana hay exámenes-

bueno nostras ya nos retiramos nos vemos lindas-

Haruka se despide dándoles un guiño y se va, las chicas se quedan con las ganas de ir a esa cafetería y Rei comenta.

si no encontramos a Ami iremos a esa cafetería si?-

Y Haci fue después de 2 horas de búsqueda las chicas decidieron ir a la cafetería y comer algo y probar que tan delicioso son los pasteles como dicen.

Y buscando, buscando encontraron la cafetería y fueron envueltas por el aroma del dulce, las galletas, y los pasteles. Las chicas una vez dentro miran la vitrina de dulces y quedan asombradas, hasta que Mina voltea a ver a otro sitio y dice.

-serena ella no es rini-

e?... es cierto, pero para eso gasta su dinero, que se a creído esa mocosa, ahora me va a escuchar-

Serena se dirige hacia la mesa donde estaba ella, hasta que ve a una persona conocida y se detiene, no podía creerlo Haci que miro a las chicas que estaban igual que sorprendidas que ella.

ven lo que veo- dice serene

Las chicas menos lita asienten con la cabeza y gritan.

-Ami!-

La muchacha que vestida un entallado y corto vestido azul con un delantal blanco y encajado, voltea sorprendida y mas cuando ve quienes la llamaban

Chi… chicas-

Las chicas se acercan a ella y la miran.

axial que este era tu secreto- dice serena

yo se lo iba a decir muy pronto enserio-

Las chicas muran Ami aun sorprendidas, hasta que Rei mira el rostro de lita y pregunta.

tu lo sabias no?-

si lo siento, pero es que Ami no quería que se enteraran-

Las chicas bajan la cabeza y Ami les dedica una sonrisa

pero tomen asiento yo les atiendo en un momento- Ami se retira y serena jala el plato de pastel de rini y dice.

tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada-

Rini se enoja y le arrebata el plato y mirándola dice.

-claro que no tonta, yo recién vengo aquí , luna pelota es testigo-

-si claro como si una pelota hablara-

-pero hotaru si-

Hotaru las mira y asiente.

-es cierto yo la invite-

Las chicas miran el lugar hasta que escuchan una pequeña risa conocida.

-así que no lo sabían, ahí preciosas-

-haruka tu aquí!-

Exclaman todas.

pensábamos que ustedes estaban enterada, llevamos 5 meses viniendo al mismo lugar y también nos sorprendió la primera vez que vimos a Ami-

Dice michiru tomando su taza de te

Las chicas miran a setsuna que les sonreía con una taza en las manos, y Ami se acerca con al bandeja llena de galletas y te.

tomen, les Hare un descuento-

no nos deberías cobrar pero bueno- dice mina

Setsuna terminando de beber su taza mira a Ami y dice.

-tus galletas son especiales-

Ami les sonríe y las chicas miran a la peliazul mas sorprendidas aun.

-lita me enseño-

Dice cubriéndose el rostro con la bandeja, las chicas se ríen y toman tranquilas su merecido postre, y contentas de poder tener una amiga que aparte de estudiosa, es muy buena consiguiendo trabajo y haciendo muy buenas galletas.

-galletas de la dulce Ami- dice ella misma y sonríe tiernamente,mientras disfruta el rostro de todos los clientes

**Bueno, me quedo rara y pues ****hice lo que pude, no pude hacerlo como quería por que el tiempo no me alcanza y esta semana estaba muy ajustada con el horario, pero hay lo tienen.**

**GRACIAS! ARIGATO! **


End file.
